1. Field
The invention relates to a portable apparatus comprising an interface configured to input speed data of a user or location data of the user from a positioning unit utilizing external reference points.
2. Description of the Related Art
The positioning unit, such as a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver, utilizing external reference points is not always able to determine the speed of the user with sufficient reliability, especially if the user is walking or running. This is due to the positioning method itself, wherein the integrated circuits, antennas, power and sampling rate of the positioning unit affect the accuracy. Additionally, external factors, such as reflections, blind spots and weather conditions may affect the quality of the positioning signal received by the positioning unit, and hence the quality of the speed data or the location data.